The present disclosure is directed generally to DC power distribution systems, and particularly to a minimal interruption DC power supply system.
As with many vehicles, aircraft often include electrical components that have a relatively long startup sequence that must be performed prior to normal operation of the electrical components. These components can be utilized in flight controls, or other systems within the aircraft. If power to these systems is interrupted for longer than a brief period, the systems can shutdown. When the systems shut down, the startup sequence must be performed again after power is restored before normal system operations can resume. This increases the downtime during which the aircraft cannot utilize these systems.